


Personal Heaters

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Hugs, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Other, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold at night, but luckily, the Constructicons are there to keep Prowl warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Heaters

The lycans' hideout got rather cold at night. At least nowadays since winter was starting to come in. But Prowl knew it was to be expected - stonewalls weren't exactly the warmest. She was thankful her room had a large bed, easy for her to snuggle into and get warm. And the lycans had tons of blankets for her, so she didn't have to worry about freezing to death.

But there were still times she found herself cold at night, even with all the accommodations. 

At first, she had tried to use that as a reason for the lycans to let her go. Guilt-trip them into letting her go back to her village. They wouldn't want her to get hypothermia, would they? She had thought that would have been a way for her to get out.

Until they came with a solution she couldn't exactly argue with.

Every night, one of the lycan brothers would come into her room in their huge, furry wolf form and climb into her bed. They would curl up next to her, like a dog would with its young. Sometimes they would hold her, but it was mostly just sleeping next to her. And they were so warm, like little fireplaces... And she never felt cold during the night when they did it.

She had been put off by it at first, but it was keeping her warm. There was no way she would be able to use the cold against them now. And none of them ever touched her inappropriately when they did this, so it wasn't like she had much to complain about. Though they would kiss her every now and then, which was annoying, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Fortunately, usually only Bonecrusher and Mixmaster snuck kisses. And tonight, neither of them were in her bed tonight. It was Long Haul's turn and he was very respectful of her boundaries. Perhaps not as much as Scrapper was, but he didn't kiss her at random wherever he pleased.

He had curled up next to her pillows, allowing her to lie on top of him and snuggle into his fur. She would have thought he would smell bad, but as it turned out, the lycans bathed regularly so she wouldn't be offended by their scent. Which she appreciated greatly. She didn't want to sleep next to someone who smelled like a wet dog.

"Are you comfortable, Mistress?"

"Hmm..." She snuggled more into his fur. Primus, she was ready to fall asleep at any moment, if he would just stop asking questions.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Long Haul."

He paused.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"... Yes, Mistress."

She gave a small smile, holding him closer to her as warmth engulfed her. It was weird and maybe a little scary if she thought about it more carefully, but she could get used to this. They always tended to her needs, making sure she was comfortable and taken care of... But she knew she couldn't do this forever. She had to escape this place one day and go back to her village. Let everyone know that she hadn't been killed. That she was all right.

She would have to think of another escape plan later. For now though, with her ear pressed against Long Haul's body, hearing his heart beat steadily, she fell asleep.


End file.
